Words Will Never be Enough
by ElvhenButts
Summary: Shion has been busy with the ongoing reconstruction of the fallen utopia, to his lover's displeasure. Post-series.


Word Will Never Be Enough

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."  
― _Neil Gaiman__,__The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

_-/-_

Shion unconsciously smiled at his cell phone screen, as he typed a very familiar set of numbers.

_"...fuck, Hello?"_

"Nezumi, today I'll be able to come home earlier and have dinner with you, since I got some help untangling a few documents that were-"

"_You can save the details for yourself. And geez, where are your majesty's manners? Left at home, I suppose, since I don't even get a greeting anymore. - _His voice had a hint of laughter in the end."

"You're being too dramatic."

_"That's what they pay me for."_

"Well I assume I interrupted your reading with the call?"

_"Guessed right. I was in the middle of Helena's love confession, thank you very much."_

"If love confessions have such impact over you, I can make you one when I get home."

_"With that vocabulary of yours? Pass."_

"Well, I've got to go. See you later."

_"Bye."_

_-/-_

The white haired man placed the plastic bag and the leather briefcase in the dining table as he entered the apartment that both shared, greeting Nezumi loudly, since the current location of the same within the surrounding walls was unknown.

"I'm home!"

"What are those?"

Shion nearly jumped as the reply hit him loud and clear. He didn't notice that Nezumi had stopped at the door frame and was now leaning against it, looking at him with his usual smirk (that was now widening), placed on his perfectly shaped lips.

"Relax, there's no need to get your panties in a twist."

"Then you shouldn't surprise me like that!" - he paused, looking back at the items that had just been set there by himself - "Ah, that? I went over to mom's bakery on the way here, and you know her. She noticed that I was early today, so she told me to bring something."

"And may I know what that something is?"

"Later. I don't really feel like cooking, so how about if we order something?"

"Read my thoughts."

When the sentence was finished, Nezumi had already walked close enough to deposit a soft kiss on Shion's lips. And he did, the corner of his mouth twisting into a smirk as the white haired boy stared into space for a while, caused by the lingering feeling of warmth sparkling on his lips with the unexpected contact. Suddenly, the thought that crossed his mind made Shion feel bad.

"Shion?"

"Hm?" - He instinctively found those grey eyes that he loved oh so much, as easily as always.

"Stop making that face. You're looking like an idiot."

"Aah... Sorry it's just that I thought that it's been some time since our last kiss."

"We would have more time for making out and sex if your majesty didn't get his ass working on things someone else could obviously do but that he did anyway. You could even get an award for that."

"Nezumi it's not like th-"

"Yes it is and you should know it awfully well." - Nezumi looked to the side, trying to prevent his irritation from growing.

"I'm sorry. I" -he hesitated a little - "I promise I'll try to find more time, ok? How about if we save every Saturday night to spend together? Starting this week. We can have dinner and watch a movie, maybe."

The taller man stared at the other's face, eyes seeming like searching for something that couldn't be found . His lips lightly curved upwards, in a mixture of a smirk and a smile, finally replying:

"Inviting me to a date, are you?"

Before replying, Shion answered with a playful expression:

"Well if that's how you'd like to call it."

-/-

Both men now sat side by side in the living room couch, in front of the TV that was playing "The Phantom of the Opera". Shion's legs were folded against his chest, making the space between his knees and thorax the best place to rest his chin. On the floor, touching the sofa's side, were the bowls that earlier contained steaming Macbeth Soup.

Suddenly, a vibrating sound, followed by a continuous _beep,_ filled the air. Shion leaned over the taller boy, involuntarily causing him to click his tongue in irritation, and reaching for the cell phone that was placed on the coffee table. But in a matter of seconds, all moves made faster than he could register, he was immobilized under Nezumi, who growled:

"Don't fucking dare to pick that up."

"What if it's something important?"

"Like I care. And if it was, someone would be knocking on our door. I don't know you, but I don't hear anything besides whoever decided to annoy you with a call."

If the shorter man had anything else to say in his defense, it remained in silence. Nezumi kissed him almost in a hurry, assaulting the inside of Shion's mouth and the same's tongue with his own. His thoughts slowly drifted away, and his heart quickened with the kiss. It felt like each cold touch of Nezumi's hands, as they started to travel slowly across his chest, left a burn on the spot. Hell, screw it if anything had happened. They would have to handle things without him for a while. After some seconds, they pulled away reluctantly, the moment followed by Nezumi asking:

"Still considering fleeting back to your job?" - he shot Shion with a daring smile, that got in response a breathless answer.

"Not really."

Nezumi moved right after those words, as if waiting for permission, to lightly kiss, bite and lick the soft skin of Shion's neck, making the boy shift and grunt under him. He solely stopped to unbutton the other boy's white shirt, his fingers hovering the chest that was being exposed during the act.

"Is it only an impression or my little prince seems more uneasy than usual?"

"Quite a bit. But you're one to say."

"Never mentioned I wasn't." - He took the pause to take off his own shirt, in a skillful and slender move, that the other made sure admire.

"You're so pretty."

The dark haired boy would be lying saying that those words weren't the reason for the soft blush on his face, though he would not likely admit that. Instead, he just opted for taking off Shion's pants, kissing his thighs and legs all the while, taking some time to slowly lick his right inner thigh, almost from his knee to the boxer's border, making it hard for the one being teased to find a steady breathing rhythm.

"At least you haven't forgotten how it's done." - Nezumi mocked, looking at the bulge on Shion's boxers.

"You make it hard to forget each time."

He moved upwards to face the boy under him, leaning dangerously close and whispering in a low and smooth voice, sending chills down Shion's spine:

"Since you're such a fan of my sexual skills, I'll make sure to keep this time in your "unforgettable list"."

The very end of the phrase was left thrown in the air when Shion pulled Nezumi, kissing him roughly before the one being tugged could make any protest. Which was not necessary, as Nezumi answered the act grinding their erections together. Shion moaned between their lips, exploring the other boy's back with his hands as the grinding proceed, as if wanting to memorize each bump and lump of his scars. Shion was overwhelmed by the touches, the kisses, each and every bit of friction. It was all too much. Suffocating, to say the least. Though he would let himself drown in those sweet feelings until all his senses dulled from overuse. He could only half interpret the request Nezumi fragmented between their gasps for air:

"Let's - go - to th- bed - oom."

"Y-yeah" - he quavered, blindly rushing to follow the other's lead as they got up.

They paused at the doorframe, the taller man pressing his lover against the wall to claim a short (but not less rough) kiss, after seeing how hard it would be to bear not having the warm touch of Shion's body during the whole path. They headed towards the bed still in between the kiss, breaking the contact when Shion was pushed against it. Nezumi climbed over him without second thoughts, taking advantage of the motion to take off his own pants and underwear, altogether.

The white haired man let out a lustful grunt when a hand started massaging the hard protuberance from above the thin layer of dark fabric, that was soon being removed. The feeling of Nezumi's lips wrapping around the tip of his length, and his tongue dancing over it, were enough to make Shion emit incomprehensible relieves of pure desire that grew louder as Nezumi took all in his mouth, repeating what was just done again and again. Shion gasped hoarsely when two fingers (and after some time, three) were inserted inside him, moving with the same increasing speed of Nezumi's mouth, pushing Shion to the edge. He cried out loud and clenched the sheet as if his life depended on it, when the waves of pleasure hit him violently, whimpering as soon as the pressure caused by the fingers eased off. Though not for long, given that Shion felt something hot and wet press against his entrance. Nezumi thrust into him slowly, not matching his rough pace adopted after. The man under him responded moaning the other's name erratically, and meeting all of his movements with equal blazing need.

"Aah, fuck, Shion!" - the phrase was punctuated by his ragged breaths, that were mixed in his own thundering heartbeat.

Nezumi bent over to plant wet kisses on Shion's neck, biting hard in the curve between his neck and collarbone.

"N-nezumi, that's gonna leave a mark! You" - he paused to recover a few shaky breaths - "did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"That's some serious-mmn accusation you've got there." - He bit his lip in an attempt to avoid a louder moan, failing miserably - "But there's always the possibility."

Nezumi's moans grew louder and more frequent, entangling in Shion's, forming a messy unison. His mind went foggy as he trusted one last time into Shion, all senses demanding each and every inch of attention that he could possibly give at that time as he came.

Their lips were separated by ragged breaths, grey orbs staring into crimson, and vice versa. And they just stood like that for a while, recovering from the recent happening.

"I bet your meetings are never this exciting." - His breathing was nearly back to a regular pace.

"We'd have a problem if they were." - Shion chuckled, gluing a happy smile to his features. The reminiscent of amusement lingered warmly between them - "I love you."

He kissed the man under him lovingly, caressing the white locks of hair and red scar, taking the precaution of someone who's holding a butterfly. Even though Nezumi had never said it word by word, this was it; his care, protection, worry, affection, endearment, tenderness, liking, _his love,_ all voiced louder through actions than words could ever do. Because even if he screamed it repeatedly until his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore, they would never be able to express half of his feelings. And he, who was used to having words always in his favor, learned how meaningless they were in the greatness of love.


End file.
